Super-Strength Johnny
by Electron55
Summary: On a Saturday, Johnny finds himself without his physical strength. To fix this, he goes to his sisters and drinks something to get his strength back. As a result, everything is fine for Johnny-or is it? Will the liquid do something beyond giving Johnny's strength back? If so, will it turn out to be bad?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, this is another Johnny Test fanfiction I'm writing. I hope you like it, and don't forget to review!**

* * *

It was a Saturday at the Test house. No school and no stress. Johnny becomes very happy when it is like this.

Johnny looked over to Dukey. "Do you want to play video games?"

"Sure," Dukey said with enthusiasm.

Johnny walked over to the couch in the living room and sat in front of the TV. He reached for the video game controller that was beside him and tried to pick it up; however, he couldn't.

Johnny tried again with more effort, but picking up the controller was like trying to lift a 640-pound weight. "What the heck? Who turned up the gravity so high?"

This time, Johnny tried to pick it up with so much effort that he started sweating. But for some reason, he could not pick it up. Dukey looked at him with a perplexed expression.

"Nice acting, Johnny, but you are not that weak," Dukey said.

"No," Johnny said. "I'm not acting. I don't know why I can't pick something up that is so light."

Unlike what Johnny does often—lying—he was actually telling the truth. However, Dukey didn't buy it. "Yeah, alright. Now go to the Z-Box and turn it on; you forgot to do that," Dukey said.

"Oh, right," Johnny said.

Johnny got up and walked towards the Z-Box and tried to press the power button; however, he couldn't. For Johnny, it was as if the power button of the Z-Box was resisting strongly against him.

"Okay, I am not going to try harder because if I do, I'd break my finger," Johnny said.

Now Dukey started to think that Johnny's weakness is legitimate because Johnny never holds a joke for this long.

"Okay, I believe you," Dukey said. "And your lack of strength concerns me."

"Yeah, me too," Johnny said. "This never happened to me before."

"Maybe it's just something going on today that will resolve on the next day," Dukey said, trying to shed light onto the situation.

"We'll see," Johnny said.

* * *

Johnny and Dukey were woken up by the beeping sound of the alarm clock. Johnny reached over to turn it off, but he couldn't.

"You were wrong, dog," Johnny told Dukey.

Dukey stood up and turned the alarm clock off for Johnny. Then he said, "Things just _always_ have to go wrong, even when there is no cause. Just wonderful."

Johnny lit up. "Maybe my sisters can fix this."

Johnny and Dukey walked out of the room and to the lab. Johnny tried to type the passcode in order to get into the lab; however, Johnny didn't put two and two together, as indicated by his failure to remember that he can't push buttons, pick up anything, and etc. because of his lack of strength.

"I'll do it," Dukey said, stepping towards the keypad on the wall. Then he stared at it blankly.

"Uhh…what's the password?" Dukey asked.

"G-I-L," Johnny said.

Dukey felt dumb. "Oh, right," he said, slightly embarrassed.

After Dukey typed in the passcode, they both ran in.

Susan and Mary looked back to see their brother and dog in the lab.

"How'd you get into—" Mary started to say.

"I lost all my physical strength and I need it back now, so _gimme_ it," Johnny said, cutting her off.

"Yeah, sure, like we'd ever believe that," Susan said sarcastically.

"No, he's actually telling the truth," Dukey said.

Johnny walked over to an empty beaker that was on a table. He tried picking it up with all of his might, but he couldn't. "Did you see that? My arms aren't working," Johnny said.

Susan and Mary still didn't believe Johnny, so Susan pulled out a device called the _Effort Detector 4000_ and told Johnny to try to pick the beaker back up again.

Johnny did as he was told, and after a moment, the screen of the Effort Detector 4000 read '100%'.

"Wow," Mary said. "He's actually not lying this time."

"And since it can't hurt to have you regular strength back, we're giving you this," Susan said, holding out a beaker full of a purple liquid.

"Thanks," Johnny said after drinking it, relieved and grateful. With that liquid, Johnny will never have to go through days being weak.

As Johnny and Dukey walked out of the lab, Dukey said anxiously, "What if that strength juice wasn't tested? Because if it wasn't, then that could mean something like muscle loss could happen! Or getting Disappearing Butt Syndrome! Or—"

"Relax, dog," Johnny said, interrupting him. "First of all, there's no such thing as Disappearing Butt Syndrome. Second of all, why would they let me have something that's untested unless I demanded, manipulated, or got behind their backs to get it?"

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about this," Dukey responded.

"Anyways, let's get back to our video game that we started yesterday," Johnny said, changing the subject.

"Sounds good," Dukey said.

The two of them walked downstairs to the couch in the living room to play video games. Johnny successfully picked up his video game controller and turned the Z-Box on without a problem or difficulty.

"See, Dukey? Everything is fine and nothing bad is happening," Johnny said.

 _Yet,_ Dukey thought as he played video games with Johnny.


	2. Chapter 2

Early in the morning, the beeping of the alarm clock woke Johnny up. "Ugh, school," he said. Then he ate breakfast, brushed his teeth, replaced his pajamas with his regular clothes, got his backpack, and waited outside of the house for his bus.

Dukey was sitting next to him. "Do you feel any different? Has your butt been disappearing?" he asked anxiously.

"No, I don't feel any different. And no, my butt has not been disappearing," Johnny replied.

"So far so good, but not for long," Dukey said. "Also, I can't understand how you lost all your strength last weekend. It just doesn't seem right."

"Yeah, it doesn't, but all that matters is that I got my strength back," Johnny said.

The bus arrived in front of Johnny, and then he got on and experienced the boring ride to school for about 15 minutes. Then he got off the bus and started walking to the entrance doors of the school.

He grabbed the metal door handle and pulled open the door. However, he didn't just open the door—he opened it with so much power that the door instantly hit the wall that was beside the doorway, resulting in cracking the wall all around the perimeter of the door. Johnny did not expect this nor did he try to open it up with that much power.

Johnny just stared at the cracks and the slammed door, as well as other kids around him. "Okay, that wasn't supposed to happen, but hey, that is _so_ awesome! I have super-strength now!" he said excitedly as he walked into the school.

Johnny entered his first class: math class. When he pushed open the door to enter, the doorknob on the other side of the door smashed into the wall and remained stuck there.

Mr. Teacherman looked at the doorknob that was smashed straight into the wall in shock. "Johnny…woah. Don't slam the door!"

"Alright," Johnny said before he sat down.

Mr. Teacherman rambled on about some math junk while writing on the board. "Now, here's how to find the value of _x._ First, you add this negative monomial to both sides of the equation, then you find how this and that and this and that and blah-blah-blah-blah blaaahhh-blah and don't forget to do this other thing and subtract negative 99,834,234,001,232,747,032 and then cancel out this coefficient by blabbity-blah-blah-blah-blah-blah-blab big blabbity-bloobly-bubbleboys-bicycleblab-baboonbutts-blah _aaaannnnnndd…_ "

"Are you done yet?" a random kid, who was clearly tired of this, asked.

"No, I'm not done. So listen!" Mr. Teacherman said. Then he continued. "Do that after this without this before the other thing _and don't forget to_ do this and that and this and that and this and that and distribute the 75 to the opposite of _y_ and 9 and then do this and that and this and that and this and that and this and that and this and— _remember kids, the bell does not dismiss you; I do_ —that and this and that and this and that and this and that and this and that and this and that and blah-blah-blah-blah-blah-blah-blah-blah-blah-blah-blah-blah…"

 **5.5 HOURS LATER…**

"and this and that after dividing the sum of these two fractions by blah-blah-blah-blah-blah _aaaaaaannnnnnnd…"_

There was a long time of delay, and the class hoped that Mr. Teacherman would finally be freaking done. Luckily for everyone, he was done.

"Now you better study, class, or you'll either get a _C_ for _crappy,_ a _D_ for _dumbnut,_ an _F_ for _fartbrains,_ or a _G_ for _go get your brain checked if you even have one!_ " Mr. Teacherman said with a tough voice.

A random kid raised his hand.

"What?" Mr. Teacherman said to the kid.

"You forgot _E_. And maybe you should grade yourself an _E_ for _epic fail_ because you failed so hard at knowing the alphabet. Grading yourself a _G_ could also work, too," the kid immaturely said, trying his hardest to resist laughing at the smart remark he made.

Everyone laughed very hard, including Johnny.

Mr. Teacherman's expression instantly turned into surprise, and then anger. "How about _YOU_ grade yourself a _GYFBITPO_ for _GET YOUR FLIPPING BUTT IN THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE!_ _ **NOW!**_ " he shouted.

The kid apathetically walked out of the classroom.

After a short silence, the bell rang for sixth period (the last period of the day); not second, because Mr. Teacherman's mathematical explanation storm took so long.

"You can leave now," Mr. Teacherman said to the class.

For Johnny, sixth period was gym, and he was heading towards that way while still laughing because of what happened in Mr. Teacherman's class.

Johnny opened the door to the gymnasium, and as a result, he destroyed the wall area around the doorway and the door itself because of his extraordinary strength.

His reaction was only a "whoops."

The coach took attendance and divided everyone into two teams for dodgeball. Then each team went onto their side while the coach dumped a crate full of dodgeballs onto the gym floor.

After the whistle blew, everyone ran to pick up a ball, as the other team did, and then balls flew in many directions across the gym. Everyone was randomly targeting different people at a time, but this wasn't true for Bumper; he was targeting Johnny and only Johnny.

"I'm going to kick your butt, Test!" Bumper yelled, trying to hit him with a ball.

However, he wasn't able to kick his butt; Johnny's dodging skills are no match for Bumper.

Bumper grew angrier every time Johnny dodged his balls. "You _will_ go down, Test!"

Johnny just kept dodging while he gathered all of Bumper's thrown balls—a lot of them.

"Gahhh! Quit moving!" Bumper shouted, throwing one more.

Johnny simply dodged that ball again and added it to his pile.

" _That's it!_ " Bumper shouted angrily. "Everybody, get Test!" he said, pointing.

Everyone on Bumper's team bent down to get a ball off of the floor, but they realized that they had already thrown all of their balls and Johnny has them all now.

Johnny was standing there with one of the balls in his hand.

"Don't worry," Bumper told all of his teammates. "He probably has terrible accuracy."

Johnny aimed at one of Bumper's teammates and threw the ball. The ball had so much energy from Johnny's throw that when it hit Bumper's teammate, he front-flipped about 17 times while he was knocked airborne; then he fled the gymnasium after plopping straight onto the floor.

Everyone's emotion and facial expression on Bumper's team was shock. Johnny threw three more balls, each hitting a teammate and doing the same thing to the first teammate Johnny hit. Now the whole team, except Bumper, fled the gymnasium.

Bumper stared at the exit of the gymnasium for a moment with an anxious expression, and then turned to look at Johnny.

"Oh, crap," Bumper said.

Johnny started throwing balls at a rate of 1 ball per second, hitting Bumper in the left shoulder and legs every time in order for Bumper to be front-flipping, spinning, and airborne at the same time.

"Okay, okay, okay! Stop!" Bumper said, still flipping out.

Johnny didn't listen. Now he went nuts and rapidly threw balls at his full strength, which made Bumper in a total flipping predicament of him uncontrollably ricocheting off of walls, spinning faster than the speed a car travels at, and forcefully crashing into everything in the gym; as a result, the walls, floor, and the ceiling in the gymnasium were experiencing heavy wreckage.

The coach didn't stop the game; instead, he gathered some popcorn, soda, and sat down in his chair to enjoy the whole thing.

Johnny kept going until he only had one ball left.

After Bumper stopped flying, flipping, and spinning around; then he plopped onto the floor. "Test…holy crap…woah. Alright, I'm not even going to _try_ to challenge you at another dodgeball fight…"

"Then bye-bye, Bumper!" Johnny said as he threw the last ball with all his strength he could muster up.

When the last ball hit him, Bumper was knocked back with extreme force equal to the combined force of 20 rhinoceroses hitting him, and he crashed through the basketball hoop backboard and the wall of the gymnasium, leaving a hole that was the shape of Bumper in the wall. Then Bumper ran away.

Under where it said "Home" on the scoreboard in the gym, the letters "LOL" were blinking. Even the scoreboard enjoyed the whole scene.

The coach walked up to Johnny. "Johnny Test."

Johnny turned around, thinking that he was in trouble. "I'm in trouble, right?"

"No, definitely not!"

"Say wha…" Johnny said.

The coach continued. "Well, let's see. You spectacularly demolished the whole team, especially Bumper, your dodgeball-throwing and dodging skills have improved, and you made the scoreboard say 'LOL.' That's a big A for you, plus 25 extra credit points added to your grade!"

"Wow, that's awesome!" Johnny said.

The bell for school dismissal rang.

"Gotta go," Johnny said, walking out of the gymnasium.

Johnny went to where his bus was, got on it, and then became surprised to see Dukey on the bus, holding a video camera that was currently off. Johnny sat next to him.

"How'd you get here?" Johnny asked. "And what's with the camera?"

"I used a hovercraft to follow the bus you were on this morning, recorded you until the dismissal bell rang, and got onto this bus," Dukey replied.

"First of all, nice ninja skills," Johnny said. "Second of all, why were you recording me?"

"I recorded you because your sisters want to see the effects of that strength juice on you," Dukey replied.

"Oh. Makes sense," Johnny said.

The bus driver turned on the engine and began driving. Then Dukey asked, "Have you noticed something?"

"No. What?"

"You were actually right for once about things not going wrong."

"Yeah, surprising, isn't it?"

"Definitely."

"You know what else?" Johnny said.

"What?" Dukey said.

"This day is probably the happiest school day of my life."

* * *

Dark Vegan was in a secret base, standing in front of some of the villains of Porkbelly—Mr. Mittens and Albert, Brainfreezer, Bling-Bling Boy, and Wacko.

"Why are we here?" Mr. Mittens asked.

"I gathered you all here in this secret base in order to plan to _destroy Johnny Test!_ " Dark Vegan replied, shouting the "destroy Johnny Test" part of it.

"Ooo, that sounds fun!" Wacko said. "I hate that kid."

"So let's get to work," Dark Vegan said.

* * *

 **A/N: Another chapter coming soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

Johnny and Dukey got off the school bus and walked to the front door of their house. Johnny reached to press the doorbell, but Dukey stopped him.

"Let's not get in trouble because you smashed a doorbell into the wall," Dukey said, pressing the doorbell for Johnny before quickly getting into a normal dog's sitting position.

Johnny's dad answered. "Hello, Johnny. How was school today?"

"It was great, dad!" Johnny said as he and Dukey walked in.

 _Wow, he's never this happy about school,_ Johnny's dad thought.

Instead of studying for Mr. Teacherman's math test, Johnny and Dukey went up to the lab to show Susan and Mary the recording of the results of Johnny being extremely strong.

The four of them watched the recording from the beginning to the end.

"Okay, there's no doubt that what you did today was hilarious, but you're _too_ strong. It's dangerous to have a level of strength that high," Susan said. "It looks like our experiment failed; we were only trying to get your regular strength back and not have you gain anything beyond that."

"That's what I was thinking," Dukey said.

"But don't worry, Johnny," Mary said. "We have an antidote that will neutralize the excessive strength."

"Okay. Where is it?" Johnny asked.

"It's—" Mary tried to finish her sentence, but five villains—Bling Bling Boy, Brainfreezer, Wacko, Mr. Mittens, and Dark Vegan—interrupted her by crashing through the ceiling of the lab, causing pieces of the ceiling to fall onto the lab floor.

"Didn't see that coming," Johnny said, looking up.

"Come on. _Seriously?_ What do you dorks want now?" Mary said in annoyance.

"I want Johnny to get freeze blasted!" Brainfreezer said before laughing in an evil and goofy way.

"Oh, so today is Destroy Johnny Day," Dukey said.

"Don't take the antidote until you defeat these dorks," Susan said quietly to Johnny.

"So let's take this battle outside, shall we?" Wacko said.

"No problem," Johnny said with a confident smile as he, Dukey, and the villains walked out of the house.

"Why didn't they just grab Johnny and Dukey and, with their jetpacks, fly them through the hole they made in the ceiling? It would've been faster that way," Mary said.

"Because they're dumb," Susan said.

Outside, the villains and Johnny, Dukey being with Johnny, were a few meters away from each other, facing each other.

"Ha! Look, there's five of us and only two of you pipsqueaks!" Wacko yelled.

"Hey, we aren't _that_ small," Dukey said.

"Whatever! The point is that you're going to get destroyed," Dark Vegan in a low pitch.

"Yeah, you already said that," Johnny said.

"Whatever! Quit stalling and let's just start this battle now," Bling Bling Boy said.

"Hey, I got a plan," Dukey said worriedly. "Let's just run now!"

"No, let's fight. These guys have no idea what they're going against," Johnny said.

Dukey remembered. "Oh, right. So is it fine if I just leave this battle to you to easily defeat them?"

"Yeah, sure, no problem," Johnny replied.

Dark Vegan attacked first: holding his carrot light saber, he flew towards Johnny with his rocket shoes. Johnny began running and Dark Vegan continued to chase Johnny. It would be expected that Dark Vegan would catch up to him because rocket shoes are much faster than running, but this wasn't the case; Johnny was, because of his super strength—and adrenaline—enabling his legs to run much faster, traveling at a speed that was equivalent to the speed Dark Vegan was traveling at. Therefore, Dark Vegan wasn't able to gain on Johnny in order to swing his light saber at him.

The other villains directed all of their attention to the chase. "He _better_ destroy Johnny Test like he said he would!" Wacko said while his eye twitched.

Johnny kept running, and when he reached the end of the street, he stopped and abruptly moved to the side in order to dodge Dark Vegan's charge. Then Johnny ripped the stop sign out of the ground and held it by the aluminum rod.

Dark Vegan continued flying in the same direction until he found out that Johnny dodged him. When he did, he turned around and charged at Johnny again.

At the last second, Johnny built up power and swung the stop sign, hitting Dark Vegan on the head and smashing him so far into the ground that he reached where Zizrar and the mole people live. A moment later, Dark Vegan was tossed back up and Zizrar popped out from the hole Johnny made.

"We don't want that guy," Zizrar said. Then he dropped back into the underground.

After hearing Zizar, Johnny picked up the stop sign and held it like a baseball bat with the octagon away from him. Then he pulled the stop sign back and swung it with his fullest force possible, hitting Dark Vegan with the octagon; as a result, the stop sign bent backwards. Another result was Dark Vegan flying into a wall of a brick building in the distance, leaving the shape of Dark Vegan's body in the wall. Then Dark Vegan fell onto the ground.

"Ooo, I see stars," Dark Vegan said while stars flew around his head.

After the other villains watched Dark Vegan getting creamed, Wacko shouted angrily and crazily, " _You know what?!_ This means that Johnny must _get destroyed_ _ **RIGHT NOW!**_ "

"Let me join," Bling Bling Boy said.

Wacko and Bling Bling Boy charged towards Johnny. However, this failed because Bling Bling Boy and Wacko seemed to be extra idiotic today; they fell right into the hole that Johnny made, and they weren't able to get out.

Mr. Mittens and Brainfreezer were the only ones left.

"Okay, let's not fail miserably like Dark Vegan, and let's also not go full-out retarded like Wacko and Bling Bling; instead, let's finally cat-blast that kid," Mr. Mittens said.

"And freeze him!" Brainfreezer added.

The two of them pulled out their guns—one being a cat-blaster and another being a freeze-ray—and began shooting at Johnny.

But projectile attacks weren't able to stop Johnny; he picked the bent-up stop sign up and threw it at both Mr. Mittens and Brainfreezer, hitting them both. This resulted in Brainfreezer and Mr. Mittens knocking back a few hundred feet until they hit the same wall Dark Vegan did, leaving an imprint of each of their body shapes in the wall. Then they fell to the ground next to Dark Vegan.

"Ooo, I see stars," Brainfreezer said.

"And I now hate stop signs," Mr. Mittens said.

Seeing that he defeated them, Johnny walked into the house and went to where Susan, Mary, and Dukey were—the lab.

"Did you guys see that?" Johnny asked.

"Yes, we saw it, Johnny, and that was amazing," Mary replied.

"And we also recorded it too," Susan said, showing a video camera.

"That's great! That means we can watch the battle over and over again," Johnny said.

"Don't forget about the antidote," Susan said, pointing to a table.

"Oh, yeah," Johnny said, grabbing the antidote from the table and taking it in order to revert his strength back to normal.

"Hey, guys," Dukey said.

"What?" everyone else said.

"How did Johnny lose his strength in the first place?" Dukey asked.

"Well, you know what I would say at this point?" Johnny asked.

"What?" Dukey said.

With a smile, Johnny said, "Who cares!"

* * *

 **A/N: End of story. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
